Ayumu Kominato
is a supporting character in the selector infected WIXOSS and selector spread WIXOSS anime series. He is the older brother of Ruuko Kominato and the person who gave his sister her first WIXOSS deck which contained the LRIG Tama, which in effect made Ruuko a Selector. Appearance Ayumu is a male of average height, in his mid to late teens with messy brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a white collared shirt with a green sweater over it, brown pants and grey socks. He also wears a black biker outift. Personality Ayumu cares a lot for his grandmother Hatsu and his sister Ruuko. He gets worried when Hatsu is worried. He, along with his grandmother are worried about Ruuko not having friends. He also seems to enjoy playing video games. Background After his mother's divorce, he tended to treat Ruko like a nuisance. Though he grows out of this by the time he becomes an adult. He's also the one who told Ruko about how they would have to change their last name from Tachibana to Kominato, as a result of the divorce. Chronology selector infected WIXOSS Prior to the beginning of the series, his grandmother told him about Ruuko having no friends at her new school. On the advice of a work friend, he bought a White Hope deck for his sister, unaware that the deck contained the living LRIG Shiro. He first appears in the series under a kotatsu, playing a videogame his grandmother Hatsu customized. After having dinner at his grandmother's place, while his sister Ruuko walked him home, he tells Ruuko that he is making Hatsu worry about her too much by not having friends. Although Ruuko tells him that she doesn't need any friends, he gives her the deck he purchased for her as a gift, in the hopes that it would help her make friends. He then leaves on a motorcycle.selector infected WIXOSS, "This Miracle Trembles" Relationships Rūko Kominato Ayumu is Rūko's older brother. He is seen constantly teasing and provoking Ruko, but the truth is that he cares about his little sister very much, to the point that he gives Ruko, her first WIXOSS deck in the hopes that she makes friends. He was also not afraid to punish Ruko by slapping her out of fear and concern, during that one time when she came home very late; after confronting Akira (who had showed her the results of having her wish tainted i.e. the scar). Hatsu Kominato Ayumu is Hatsu's grandson. As her grandson, he naturally loves and care for his grandmother. He has a habit of acting as her spokesperson to Ruko, whenever Hatsu tells him of her concerns about Ruko, but can't bring herself to talk to her about it to Ruko. He likes the video games that his grandmother makes and constantly plays them whenever she makes a new one. Quotes Trivia *In a sense, he is indirectly responsible for the events that followed throughout the series. By buying Ruuko a WIXOSS deck, Ruuko became a Selector and faced the events that followed. *He purchased the White Hope deck from the card shop Card Luck, the shop where Momoka works. Gallery Character Art Designs chara_12.png|Front chara_12c.png|Back chara_12b.png Screenshots References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Other Characters Category:Non Selector Category:Human